


Pillowtalk

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, xiubaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: Minseok estava de casamento marcado. Um casamento arranjado que botaria-o outra vez sob as rédeas, afinal, Baekhyun destruíra tudo o que poderia ser chamado de disciplina quando entrou em sua vida. Mas era por aquele badboyzinho inconsequente que Minseok se apaixonara, e era com ele que iria passar o dia. Se aprendera algo com aquele garoto que quebrara todas as suas barreiras, era que, uma vez dentro do mundinho estranho e rebelde de Baekhyun, seria impossível querer sair.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 7





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA primeiro de tudo me desculpa quem leu outra versão dessa fanfic e/ou quem estava lendo e viu ela ser apagada DE REPENTE. Eu peguei para reler essa xiubaek e notei que algumas coisas deixavam uma margem bizarra para interpretações errôneas e agora tá show, revisada inclusive no Sprite.  
> Enfim, fiz essa xiubaek goxtosinha para a Hana_nim na época, como tinha dito, e já faz milênios então perdoem as vibes adolescentes revolucionárias akaka  
> Boa leitura!
> 
> UM PS: ABSOLUTAMENTE TUDO entre Xiubaek nessa fanfic é consensual e bem resolvido .

Hoje eu estava prestes a me casar. Vinte e cinco anos de vida, seis anos de namoro. Não com minha noiva, pelo menos. Não, ela eu não conhecia sequer por foto. Minha mãe quem escolheu. 

Se eu pudesse escolher, também não teria sido Byun Baekhyun. Nem Byun Baekhyun teria me escolhido. No fim das contas, em nenhuma circunstância deveria haver um casamento marcado para hoje, mas a vida é de uma ironia sem fundamentos. 

Enfim, Baekhyun nunca foi um bom garoto. Não, longe disso. Se um dia ouvir alguém dizer que ele é uma pessoa boa e altruísta, não vou nem pensar duas vezes antes de concluir que é o mais puro sarcasmo. Baek é um badboyzinho, do tipo que faz juz ao nome.

É algo que passei a amar nele com o tempo, por mais estranho que seja declarar isso dessa forma. Amar alguém por ser odiável não é, de um ponto de vista geral, compreensível. Mas foi esse egoísmo em Baekhyun que salvou o “nós” que existe hoje, então eu agradeço por ele ser exatamente como é.

Seu temperamento sempre fez seu nome. Baekhyun tinha seus métodos baixos desde o colegial, quando nos conhecemos, mas naquele tempo eu ainda não entendia nem conseguia simpatizar com seus espinhos, então não nos dávamos muito bem. 

Eu detestava aquele pavio-curto antipático. Tinha medo de tentar conviver com ele. Baekhyun me intimidava e me intrigava. Por muito tempo, eu estive certo de que nossas histórias nunca iriam se cruzar. Ao menos não de uma forma boa.

Ainda me mato de rir quando lembro de vê-lo atirar baldes de água dos sanitários pelas janelas quando pegou uma detenção e teve que limpar banheiros. E lembro também com uma clareza enorme de ouvir dizer que ele estragava as fechaduras dos carros dos professores que odiava. Isso quando não cuspia o chiclete no cabelo de qualquer um que enchesse seu saco.

Acontece que o Byun odiava todas as pessoas. Todas, menos uma; sua mãe. Talvez porque a senhora Byun era realmente amável e acolhedora, e por sempre estar protegendo ele de toda besteira que fazia. Mas essa é uma história para mais tarde.

O foco é que aquele Baekhyun malvado, o mesmo que enfurecia colegas com suas atitudes explosivas e sem razão, esse de quem eu costumava passar longe para evitar encrencas no segundo ano, foi também a pessoa a virar todo o meu jogo.

Byun Baekhyun revolucionou Kim Minseok de formas imagináveis e inimagináveis. 

Agora eu acordava todos os dias e via o cabelo preto e vermelho jogado pelo meu travesseiro. Contornava suas costas nuas e os ossos marcando suavemente a sua pele de uma forma extremamente sexy. Me diga como isso pode não ser bom? Faz valer o drama inteiro.

E eu o acordei com beijos. Descia os lábios em devoção por cada uma daquelas curvas e deixava-o excitado e irritado ao mesmo tempo, porque sabia que era assim que gostava. Sua emoção favorita sempre foi o ódio, e se fosse misturado ao tesão ou ao prazer que apenas os nossos corpos unidos entre os lençóis poderia proporcionar, melhor ainda.

“Você está me babando inteiro...” Ele choramingou, aborrecido, se afastando daquele jeito rude. Eu sorri sacana, porque sabia que era teatro dele.

Baekhyun sempre gostou de beijar até ter a saliva escorrendo pelos lábios, gostava daquela maneira bruta e desencaixada. Então eu o puxei pelo tronco, colei suas costas ao meu peito e o beijei pelo pescoço e pelo queixo, contornando suas linhas até que ele estivesse rindo, apesar dos olhos fechados em sonolência.

“Eu detesto você...” Ele dizia. Outra mentira, e tínhamos uma longa história juntos como prova. 

Baekhyun era uma peste no colegial, disso já sabemos. Péssimo comportamento, péssimas notas… Mas eu não era um santo. Talvez fosse essa a ponte que uniu duas pessoas que não se bicavam.

Não gosto de mentir. Posso dizer que tinha lá minhas notas boas em algumas matérias, mas deixava a desejar em outras. Eu costumava arranjar problemas por responder os professores e por arranjar brigas, também. Depois de começar a treinar luta arduamente até ganhar massa muscular e confiança, bater nos caras que costumavam me provocar se tornara meu escape. E fora por causa desse “hobby” que as coisas começaram a acontecer.

Eu e Baekhyun ainda não éramos amigos quando acabamos na mesma sala de detenção, num sábado quente e abafado que previa chuva. Mas não éramos inimigos, também.

Nunca fomos da mesma turma, nem fizemos nada juntos, mas eu ouvia falar dele e ele me intimidava. Minha revolta me fez esquecer a repulsa que sentia por ele e por sua falta de senso. Aquele dia alimentou uma admiração estranha em mim, porque sorrimos cúmplices um para o outro e de repente eu e Baekhyun estávamos no mesmo barco.

Ele era o tipo de cara que parecia saber o que estava fazendo, entende? Não houve dúvidas na minha cabeça, martelando, quando ele me lançou um sorriso travesso. Ele simplesmente se levantou, o uniforme da escola desalinhado e com alguns botões abertos, lambeu os caninos como era de costume quando planejava alguma coisa errada, botou a alça da mochila surrada sobre os ombros e seguiu até a janela. Não me pareceu haver outra alternativa a não ser pegar minha própria mochila, jogar meus materiais dentro e pular para fora, seguindo-o como um cachorrinho, então foi o que fiz.

Juro, nunca havia feito algo tão irresponsável. Costumava tentar arduamente seguir as regras à risca, brigava fora da escola e escondia os machucados com mentiras mal escolhidas. Me matava para ser um bom filho e aluno. Mas fiz isso porque minha cabeça estava quente depois de apanhar de graça para um novato que achava superior e sair culpado por revidar.

Mas também não me arrependo de ter feito isso, apesar do monte de brigas, desavenças e consequências que vieram depois. Algo naquela escolha rebelde e insensata nos trouxera até o atual momento. É claro que eu não pensava, naquela época, que daria no que deu. Para mim daria em bronca e só nisso. Eu ia me safar.

Nós saímos rua à fora, rimos de nós mesmos, rimos do professor idiota, sentimos a adrenalina queimar no âmago. Trocamos telefones e nos escondemos debaixo do viaduto, próximo a um grupo de drogados que já não sabiam nem seu nome mas adoravam uma cantoria.

Só conseguia pensar que meus pais iriam encher meu saco por dias por causa daquele assunto, e eu estava farto de ouvi-los falar. Eles estavam sempre me cobrando algo a mais, e eu botei na cabeça que queria ter um motivo grande para ser xingado, daquela vez. Queria sentir na pele o que era estar errado, porque nunca entendi realmente o porquê de brigarem tanto comigo. Não tinha razão, eu me esforçava para ser o filho que eles queriam ter. Ainda assim, nada me pareceu mais certo, naquele momento, que fugir com o maluco do Baekhyun.

Ainda não sei o que o fez ele parar na detenção comigo naquela tarde, mas me fez mudar completamente. Kim Minseok poderia ter morrido em um atropelamento, em um afogamento ou em um assassinato, mas morreu quando correu com Baekhyun pela cidade no meio da chuva, porque depois de entrar naquela mente conturbada cheia de ideologias falhas, não tem como sair.

Nós dois, sentados debaixo daquela ponte, estávamos quietos, ensopados e tremendo. Mas tínhamos sorrisos extremamente idiotas no rosto, porque parecia pela primeira vez que fazia algum sentido estarmos vivos, ou baboseira parecida. Pensei comigo mesmo que ser adolescente devia ser exatamente assim: Milhões e milhões de regras prontas para serem quebradas e a força para quebrar cada uma delas. Essa força sendo, é claro, a idiotice.

Eu me senti feliz, por algum motivo, por quebrar as regras que meus pais e a escola impunham desde que eu era bem pequeno. Senti uma revolução acontecendo dentro de mim. A descoberta de que o limite podia ser simplesmente transposto. Estava me sentindo invencível.

Compramos bebidas em uma loja de conveniências de caráter duvidoso ali perto, e um maço de cigarros qualquer. Eu e Baekhyun ríamos enquanto tentávamos fumar nossos primeiros cigarros, entre tosses, fumaças e drogados rindo conosco. Não é como se tivesse dado certo, e depois disso, também, entramos num pacto mudo e não tentamos mais. Foi nessa noite que Baekhyun me disse que odiava as pessoas e a hipocrisia. Como todo mundo era babaca o tempo todo mas, por algum motivo, só algumas pessoas eram punidas. 

Baekhyun já vivera de tudo um pouco. Da manipulação e da chantagem emocional, tivera os conceitos de perfeição socado goela a baixo também, tanto que já não suportava nem o cheiro da palavra “respeito”. Perdera o sentido.

Hoje eu sentia na pele esse ódio, porque se tornara pessoal. Enquanto o mundo fosse babaca comigo, eu cuspiria de volta nele.

Mesmo que isso fosse apenas uma maneira infantil de encarar a vida. Éramos dois jovenzinhos revoltados, no fim das contas. Me pergunto se deixamos de ser, mas, no final das contas, eu ainda me sinto uma criança quando olho admirado para ele.

Acontece que Baekhyun era diferente de tudo o que eu havia visto. Eu via massas cinzentas todos os dias atuando em suas vidas normais e sem graça. Eu era um branco qualquer, tentando passar despercebido entre essa multidão. E Baekhyun... Baekhyun era de um vermelho profundo e em brasas, e que estava feliz em se destacar. Ele gostava do ódio alheio por suas cores berrantes.

Enfim, não passamos por conversas muito coerentes, naquela noite. Tanto faz, não importou em momento algum. Até porque, o que dois bobões bêbados de dezesseis anos têm de importante para conversar? Quando voltei para casa depois daquilo tudo, quase meia-noite, encontrei meus pais na sala, me esperando com o descontentamento estampado nos rostos. Eu soube que não dava mais para ser o mesmo. Eu já não era mais aquele Minseok que andava na linha, ou que pelo menos tentava. Fosse como fosse, aquilo estava mudando as coisas, e era inegável. Era impossível parar.

Fui cretino quando gritei com minha mãe e meu pai e mandei-os à merda. Nunca havia feito isso também. Baekhyun ou a bebida me ensinaram, vai saber, mas no meu peito, não sentia mais lugar para guardar minha mágoa. Minha mãe chorava e meu pai arrancara o cinto para me bater, mas não conseguiu antes que eu batesse a porta em seu rosto e ignorasse seus gritos.

Não havia culpa ou arrependimento, nada disso. Eu me sentia vivo, me sentia indivíduo. Eu parecia estar sempre procurando fazer parte de alguma coisa, mas a satisfação em ser algo sozinho foi tão mais prazerosa que eu, naquele momento, deitei na minha cama com as roupas sujas e os sapatos nos pés, e dormi como um bebê pela primeira vez na minha vida.

Depois disso entrei numa montanha-russa sentimental, dessas dignas de dramas americanos. Na manhã seguinte eu acordei tarde e passei o dia no quarto. Me revirava o estômago pensar no desgosto dos meus pais e na forma como eu tinha agido. Me trazia calafrios, vergonha. Eu me sentia estúpido, errado.

Assim como nada justificava as burrices de Baekhyun, nada justificaria o que eu fiz. Nem meu prazer, ou minha sensação de liberdade. Isso não era nada perto do respeito que devia aos meus pais e que estava enraizado em mim.

Pareceu difícil chamar a atenção da minha mãe para lhe pedir desculpas, naquele dia. Ela fazia o café da manhã, vestida em roupas quentes, e fingira não me ouvir quando cheguei. Havia um bolo em minha garganta e minhas pernas estavam bambas, mas eu estava decidido a dizer alguma coisa. Mas no fim ela se virou e interrompeu antes que qualquer palavra pudesse sair, olhando-me de um jeito que já poderia ser considerado, por si só, o castigo.

“Não quero mais que ande com aquele garoto. Nunca mais desrespeite seus professores, e peça perdão de joelhos para seu pai esta noite. Não o criamos assim, Minseok. Te criamos para que nos desse respeito e tivesse disciplina. Volte para seu quarto, está de castigo.”

Ela não me olhara nos olhos para cuspir as palavras, e por mais que eu tivesse tentado ver seu lado e reafirmar que eu continuava errado, tudo o que consegui foi bater mais portas e inflar em ódio. Não, não entrava em minha mente que eu era o culpado por tudo. Meus pais eram culpados por tudo. Queriam que eu fosse perfeito e que estudasse para ganhar dinheiro e era só isso que importava. Nada mais. Nada importava. Não importava o que eu sentia. Meus sentimentos, minhas merdas, minha autoestima, nada. Então odiei-os e culpei-os por minhas hipóteses, sabendo que não era bem assim.

Fui contra suas regras outra vez. Não conseguia parar de pensar em pegar Baekhyun e extravasar aquela raiva toda de alguma forma. Me peguei pensando repetidamente que, uma vez dentro de Baekhyun, não se podia mais sair, eu devia estar me viciando em sua forma de errar. Comentei isso com ele, numa dessas nossas conversas de travesseiro. Ele parou de me beijar por um instante e me mandou um olhar afetuoso. Eu segurei seu queixo e selei sua mandíbula, me afundando em seu cheiro como se ele fosse meu paraíso na terra.

“Vai à merda, Minseok...” Ele riu preguiçosamente, me socando e me afastando de seu corpo para se levantar. Eu observava a pele entre a blusa de algodão azul e a cueca boxer branca, a boca salivando em curiosidade de prová-lo e desbravá-lo mais uma vez. “Eu não sou uma droga...”

Resmungava, espreguiçando-se, e aquela curva maravilhosa que suas costas formaram me obrigaram trazê-lo para perto de novo, puxando-o pelo pulso de forma que nossos corpos se chocaram. Apertei-o contra meu corpo, lhe arrancando um gemido leve pelo incômodo, um gemido satisfeito. Seus olhos estavam bem próximos aos meus, ligados ao meu olhar, e não era como se fosse entender automaticamente a bagunça que fazia comigo, mas era excitante. Aquela faísca em seus olhos sempre fora excitante. Sempre. E ela era o que me prendia, devoto, a Baekhyun.

“É sim. É uma droga.” Desafiei, enfiando as mãos por baixo de sua blusa, e então para dentro de suas calças, contornando a carne macia dos glúteos. Ele mordeu meu lábio, tanto em ameaça quanto em provocação. Era assim, afinal. Baekhyun não sabia se me odiava ou me amava. Mas eu sabia que a balança pendia para um lado sempre no final do dia. E se ele escolhera ser malvado por minha causa, então estava decidido: Estava ridiculamente apaixonado por mim.

“Não sou uma droga...” Ele respondeu apenas depois de soltar meu lábio lentamente, lambendo os seus próprios. Os olhares se desconectaram, cada qual correndo para seu local de interesse. Os meus seguiam sua língua, enquanto os dele observavam a carne em meus lábios avermelhada por seus maus-tratos. Eu o puxei para mim, botando-o em meu colo e apertando sua bunda entre meus dedos. Ele gemeu, despudorado. Minha respiração batia contra sua clavícula, quente e pesada.

“É sim. Se não é, como você explica porque diabos eu estou viciado em você?” A gargalhada desavergonhada que soara a seguir não me pegara desprevenido. Baekhyun gostava de me fazer sentir brega sempre que podia. Gostava de me irritar e me deixar fora de mim. Me humilhar.

Deixei que o fizesse quando puxou meus cabelos, me fazendo erguer o rosto e passando os dedos de forma maldosa pelo meu rosto, me rendendo. Seu olhar estava carregado daqueles seus inúmeros desejos, e ele sabia que eu era o único a saber exatamente como os saciar.

Beijou meus lábios. Era um beijo agressivo, duro. Seus dedos se emaranhavam em meus fios e os puxavam sem pena, enquanto as pernas contornavam minha cintura, não me dando muito tempo para ajeitar minha própria posição. Baekhyun era afoito. Ele não mudara quase nada desde o segundo ano do ensino médio.

Na minha mente, torrentes de memórias invadiam o momento, buscando quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Quando eu o beijei, para falar a verdade. Não fora nada recíproco, porque, por mais que odiasse a ideia de namorar com garotas, por um motivo qualquer ou por simples falta de gosto, eu não sabia ao certo, ele não aceitava bem a ideia de que poderia ser gay. Ainda não aceitava.

Aconteceu um tempo depois de começar a sair de vez da linha. Melhorei nos estudos, mas não na questão da disciplina. Não queria ser um fracasso, mas não queria ser só mais um filho ideal. Ignorei mais um dos meus diversos castigos e saí para encontrar Baekhyun nos trilhos do trem do outro lado da cidade. Nos encontrávamos lá porque era um bom lugar para se esconder do mundo. Atrás de bares, restaurantes e da área mais movimentada da cidade, mas, ironicamente, era o lugar mais quieto.

Conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa que viesse à mente. Lembro de discutirmos sobre os piores castigos que já tivemos, e depois, brincando de imaginar qual seria o pior, eu admiti que seria ser forçado a me casar com uma mulher. Me declarei como homossexual pela primeira vez para uma pessoa que não eu mesmo, e esta pessoa era Baekhyun. Não sei dizer porquê, mas Baekhyun não me parecia o tipo que me julgaria. Logo ele, quem me libertara de um monte de amarras? Não, era impossível.

E não julgou, realmente. Deu de ombros, fez uma cara estranha e continuou a andar, equilibrando-se nos trilhos do trem. Continuamos assim por alguns segundos, apenas o suficiente para que eu me decidisse entre me arriscar e ganhar um soco ou permanecer como estava e nunca mais ter a chance de fazer o que eu queria fazer. Viciei naquela sensação que Baekhyun me causava ao me livrar das minhas barreiras e impedimentos, e talvez tenha sido exatamente por isso que corri até ele, alguns metros à frente, para agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e o 

Ele não me empurrou, ou me bateu como pensei que faria. Mas recusou. Depois que me afastei, um tanto constrangido e nada arrependido, ele enfiou as mãos no bolso e negou com a cabeça, rindo sem humor.

“Não sou gay, Minseok. Você também não devia ser.” Ele disse, como se fosse um bom conselho, e eu decidi não me encher de raiva antes que aquele assunto tivesse um ponto final. 

“Logo você? Acha que isso é errado?” Perguntei, enfiando minhas próprias mãos nos bolsos também. Ele me olhou, percebendo o erro em seus meios ou o furo em suas teorias. Por que seria errado? Isso não seria tão hipócrita quanto ele odiava que fosse? Esse “ser errado” não era só mais um jeito babaca de o mundo controlar o que é certo?

“Não, só... complica as coisas. É um problema a mais para lidar, um motivo a mais para encherem o saco. Você não acha?” Questionou de volta, mas não parecia mais tão certo sobre o que dizia. Foi a primeira vez que desarmei Baekhyun.

“Você liga para o que os outros acham? Você, Byun Baekhyun?” Eu rebati e ele negou depois de alguns segundos. Eu me aproximei de novo e segurei sua nuca, fazendo com que erguesse a cabeça e me desse outra chance.

E Baekhyun se rendeu inteiro ao que quer que tivesse ali dentro, contido. Também foi quando notei que não era simplesmente um seguidor do Byunismo e suas filosofias de vida. Notei que ele também tinha suas amarras. Mas naquele momento, a única coisa que importou era que ele correspondeu ao meu beijo. Entregou-se à sensação das minhas mãos em sua cintura até que notasse que nossas bocas se encontrando daquele jeito e seus dedos enfiando entre o meu cabelo eram melhor que qualquer outra coisa que tivéssemos provado juntos até então. Melhor que cigarros, melhor que álcool barato. Às vezes melhor que o silêncio de quando não tínhamos um assunto para conversar, e isso mudou mais um monte de coisas.

Talvez Baekhyun não tenha nunca realmente se permitido pensar sobre isso. Sobre a homossexualidade ou sobre sua própria sexualidade, quero dizer. Ele nunca se dera bem com ninguém, afinal. Eu não era seu primeiro amigo, mas fora seu primeiro namorado. Ainda era. E me tornara seu primeiro amor, enquanto meu primeiro amor fora Jongdae, o advogado sete anos mais velho e extremamente charmoso que trabalhava em um escritório uma rua da minha casa.

Comecei a gostar dele em segredo muito antes de conhecer Baekhyun, afinal, fora como descobri que era gay. Mas no fim, nunca soube nada sobre Jongdae além do básico, nunca conversamos sequer, e se parei de gostar dele foi porque os beijos que eu e Baekhyun trocávamos passaram a me ocupar e puxar cada vez mais a minha atenção. Eu não o beijara porque estava apaixonado... Beijara porque vira nele a possibilidade de experimentar as coisas que achava que ninguém mais me proporcionaria. Por que o queria. O admirava. E porque ele era a pessoa que alcançava para mim tudo o que eu nunca consegui erguer os braços para pegar.

Ainda é vertiginoso pensar o quanto minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo no momento em que ele entrou nela. Nas coisas que larguei, os pensamentos que mudaram, o que passou a importar e o que passei a descobrir em mim mesmo. Meus lados ruins e bons, o que eu realmente gostava e o que era apenas outra influência do mundo. Eu e Baekhyun tropeçamos pelo fim da adolescência, tentando sermos rebeldes o suficiente para nos sentirmos adultos. 

Mas na verdade nada daquilo deu certo. Foi só uma grande descoberta conturbada. Do tipo que sei, hoje, que não me arrependo, mas que poderia ter sido tão mais fácil. Nunca é fácil. Enfim, o ruivinho encapetado virou o centro do meu mundo, sim. Chegou a se tornar minha família, e nada disso foi planejado.

Quando dei por mim, já estava largando um mundo e meio pelas filosofias malucas de Baekhyun. 

Eu experimentei todas as coisas do mundo com ele. A vodka, os cigarro, uma tatuagem, uma fuga, uma viagem, meu primeiro sexo oral, gritos libertadores sobre o viaduto central, este que me pusera pela primeira vez em uma delegacia por perturbar a tranquilidade alheia. Tudo com Baekhyun. Sempre com Baekhyun.

A única coisa em que me viciei, entre todas, era ele. Então quando transamos um com o outro pela primeira vez, isso, além dos beijos, foi a única coisa que se repetiu, dia após dia. E nós criamos esse relacionamento sem nome e quase unilateral. 

Foi quando decidi esquecer Jongdae de uma vez. Namorar um advogado? Isso era loucura, para alguém que detestava moralismo. Jongdae não dava para mim. Ninguém dava. O único a me entender de dentro para fora era Baekhyun, por mais que não conversássemos sobre essas coisas. Baekhyun não gostava de sentimentalismo, ou de romance, apesar de ceder ao carinho de vez em quando. Ele só sentia tão profundamente que era difícil até mesmo transparecer.

Mas eu o apertei contra meu corpo, ouvindo seus gemidos abafados enquanto rebolava em meu colo. Meus braços apertavam sua cintura, colando-o a mim. Seu perfume invadia minhas narinas, suas investidas pressionando minha intimidade sob a sua até eu me sentir quente. Seus gemidos volumosos me botavam fora de órbita, e mais uma vez Baekhyun estava acertando em tudo. Merda, eu amava tanto o jeito como ele fazia todas essas coisas…

Mas de repente Baekhyun desceu do meu colo, e como se algo tivesse roubado sua atenção, jogou-se no colchão ao meu lado. A confusão me tomou por alguns segundos, deixando minha mente em branco até que eu o visse agarrar meu celular e desligar a chamada sem atender. Só então notei que estava tocando. Minha respiração ainda estava descompassada, meu membro estava endurecido por dentro das calças e Baekhyun me olhava provocativo, passando a língua nos caninos naquele hábito que nunca largara. Puxou-me pela blusa, abrindo as pernas e me deixando enfiar entre elas, enquanto eu mordia meu lábio.

“Vai ficar fazendo declarações para mim no dia do seu casamento, Minseok?” Ele perguntou, cínico. Revirei os olhos, prestes a perder a vontade para qualquer coisa, mas ele prendeu as pernas ao redor do meu corpo, comprimindo meu membro em contato com o seu. Seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus, sérios, passando a única mensagem que conseguíamos entender sem gritos: Fica. Não tinha cara de cachorrinho ou algo assim, mas algo em suas expressões mudava, e, por mais que eu fosse contra essa coisa toda de melação... Eu amava quando ele demonstrava que me queria por perto.

Sua mão livre escorreu pelo meu peito, arranhando-o com as unhas finas e tomando caminho por minha barriga. Eu fechei os olhos, prendendo um gemido necessitado. Queria tanto Baekhyun me tocando, me apertando entre seus dedos e esfregando o próprio corpo contra o meu... Ele queria isso tanto quanto eu, mas não largava o orgulho, pelo simples motivo que era adorar brincar com minha sanidade antes de me deixar fazer o que ambos queríamos.

“Sabe que dia é hoje, Minseok? Você sabe...” Eu ouvi-o dizer, bem baixinho, como se não quisesse realmente que eu escutasse, apesar de esperar uma resposta. Baekhyun puxou a barra da minha calça em provocação, esfregando as pernas contra as minhas. Eu mordisquei seu queixo em resposta, gemendo contido quando seus dedos envolveram meu pênis.

“Hoje é sábado? Acho que sim...” Ele dissimulou, distribuindo beijos estalados em meus lábios molhados. Minha mente estava ignorando um monte de coisas, mas aquele fato em especial... Eu devia me importar um pouco mais do que atualmente me importava, mas as mãos ágeis de Baekhyun tocando meu falo faziam aquele problema enorme parecer pequeno.

“Hoje é o dia em que eu me torno seu amante...” Ele disse, por fim, mais sério do que até ele mesmo, provavelmente, esperava. Mais magoado do que ele pretendia soar.

Olhava no fundo dos seus olhos, perguntando-me o que ele queria com aquilo. Eu tinha vinte e cinco anos agora, morava sozinho e pagava minhas contas. Ganhara minha independência, tornara-me adulto, mesmo que não o melhor deles. De um jeito ou de outro, minhas escolhas estavam todas em minhas mãos.

Contudo, por algum motivo, este que eu já não queria saber, minha mãe me procurou e insistiu em querer fazer parte disso, das minhas escolhas. Ela insistia em não querer me deixar. Queria fazer de novo parte da minha vida, de onde eu a tinha banido já há algum tempo.

Minha mãe queria que eu me casasse. Queria me prender a ela e ao resto da família outra vez. Queria forçar o juízo que achava que eu devia ter perdido de volta para dentro da minha cabeça. Para ela, estar com Baekhyun, estar namorando um homem e ter desperdiçado a herança que ela passaria a mim era inaceitável. E talvez fosse, se estivéssemos ainda na época em que eu me importava com isso.

Não era mais assim. Eu não ligava. Baekhyun era tudo o que eu precisava. Precisava de seus beijos afoitos, de suas provocações e de seu despudor. Precisava acordar ao seu lado e irritá-lo, queria irritar os vizinhos com nossos gritos de ódio ou de prazer. Queria passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Eu não queria a merda do dinheiro. Que merda adiantava tê-lo se ele me pedia para ser tudo o que eu não era? Eu queria experimentar o dinheiro e esquecer que ele existia, então nós podíamos ganhar uma mixaria suficiente no começo de cada mês e eu estaria satisfeito.

Quando eu recebi a notícia de que minha vida não era minha e que minha mãe havia conseguido uma noiva para casar comigo, Kim Minseok morreu de vez. Estava em coma, em algum lugar abandonado da minha mente. Essa coisa de ser controlado era sufocante, eu não aguentava mais. 

Pensei em como havia quem se dobrasse a decisões como essa, mas me vi sendo o badboyzinho inconsequente que um dia temi em Baekhyun. Ele era uma baita de uma inspiração, não é.... Quando na verdade, tudo o que eu sentia era cansaço. Tudo o que eu queria era paz.

“Então hoje é o casamento...” Baekhyun fingiu uma conversa amena, estalando mais alguns beijos por minha mandíbula. Eu sabia que se importava. Não com o casamento em si, ou com tudo o que viria depois, mas com minha atitude. Se importava com o que aquilo significaria, e com o que estávamos nos tornando. 

Depois de alguns anos, inevitavelmente, Baekhyun tomara alguma responsabilidade, um certo senso de certo e errado e de consequências. Não que o usasse frequentemente, mas não era preciso uma análise detalhada para saber que, às 12:34h do dia do seu casamento, um noivo deveria estar se preparando para sua cerimônia.

O fato é que Baekhyun não queria ser um amante, e por isso parecia ter medo de eu me levantar e ir arrumar o cabelo, preocupado em como iria aparecer nas fotos. Ele tinha medo até mesmo da minha hesitação em não aceitar me casar. Baekhyun tinha medo de eu abandoná-lo ali. De ter que me dividir.

Mas eu não estava hesitando. Havia feito minha escolha e ela vinha se arrastando desde o primeiro não. Continuava não.

Não era certo eu estar agindo daquela forma, fingindo que não sabia de nada e não lembrava de nada. Não era certo eu estar procurando sexo com Baekhyun enquanto devia estar procurando o terno para me vestir. Nem ao menos parecia certo ignorar o problema. Eu deveria estar preocupado. “Deveria” tantas coisas... Mas quem ligava? Eu não ligava.

Baekhyun ligava. Virou a cara quando tentei alcançar seus lábios, tocando meu rosto com os dedos, sem realmente me afastar. Pousei os lábios em sua bochecha, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o aroma suave de sua pele. Minhas mãos caminharam por seus braços, alcançando seus pulsos e segurando-os por alguns segundos antes de nossos olhares se conectarem. Ele se sentia culpado, eu via pela forma que, discretamente, mordia o interior dos lábios.

“Para de brincar de boneca, Kim. Vai viver uma vida de verdade...” Ele dizia, tentando me afastar. Seus olhos desviaram completamente dos meus e eu ri sem humor, puxando-o com brutalidade para pressioná-lo outra vez contra o colchão. Meus dedos acariciaram sua cintura, deslizando pelo tronco magro e levando consigo o tecido da blusa. Ele não me impediu de tirá-la de seu corpo.

“Não estou brincando de nada.” Rebati, abrindo as pernas que ele tentava fechar e encaixando-as outra vez ao redor do meu corpo. Não permiti que tentasse escapar mais, deixando cair meu peso contra seu corpo sensível pelos toques anteriores. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto Baekhyun gemia pela fricção. “Eu estou aqui porque eu quero estar.”

“É isso que você quer?” Ele me desafiou, abrindo os olhos outra vez para me encarar. Encarei sem medos. Tinha toda a certeza do mundo. “Prove, Seok. Isso é tudo o que você quer para você? Eu não acho que você sabe do que está falando!”

“Provar o quê?” Eu o questionei. Tentava mostrá-lo que estava mais calmo do que nunca. Nada daquele assunto me importava. Nada era prioridade maior que ele. Não tirei meus olhos de seu corpo ao beijar cada ponto fraco em sua pele exposta. Meus dentes agarraram sem força um de seus mamilos, para então acolhê-lo em uma sugada que o rendera um suspiro deleitoso. Seus olhos fecharam-se, sua cabeça tombando para o lado de tal forma a deixar seu pescoço totalmente livre para que eu o beijasse.

Baekhyun não sabia o quanto aquele medo era idiota. Depois de tanto tempo ele ainda duvidava? Ele ousava duvidar? Minha boca subiu por seu pescoço outra vez, provando a pele macia e perfumada. Baekhyun contraiu-se, sentindo cócegas, quando minha língua resvalou por toda a extensão até seu lóbulo. Suas mãos trataram de me afastar apenas o suficiente para lhe dar algum espaço. Meus dedos ao redor de seu queixo fixaram seriamente seu olhar ao meu, sem deixar que ele tivesse qualquer escapatória.

“Eu devia estar indo para o casamento que está pago, pronto e marcado para daqui duas horas. Mas estou aqui, com você. Isso é prova o suficiente.”

Sua respiração descompassara, tornando-se… culpada. Não, talvez não culpada, mas magoada, de certa forma. Eu poderia estar rebatendo aquele pedido idiota, pedindo para que ele me provasse, mas não havia uma prova maior que aquele simples olhar encurralado. Baekhyun se importava o bastante para não ser tão indiferente quanto queria parecer sobre o meu futuro, isso já era provar muita coisa.

Ao mesmo tempo que não queria se tornar um amante, Baekhyun não queria me tornar um traidor. Eu entendi que isso iria lhe trazer uma culpa sufocante, porque, de um jeito ou de outro, Baekhyun me “adotara” como seu humano de estimação. Ele estava encurralado. Ou ele me fazia ser um péssimo marido, ou um péssimo filho. Não é como se tivesse volta também.

Ele não precisava se preocupar. Eu havia aprendido há algum tempo a ser péssimo. E se fosse preciso ser egoísta para que eu mantivesse o controle sobre a minha própria vida, não hesitaria em ser. Por isso o beijei quando achei que perderia o controle sobre si mesmo e sobre aqueles pensamentos irritantes. Ocupei sua boca com minha língua, entrelaçando-a a sua com calma.

Ouvi-o gemer ao sugar impiedosamente seus lábios, pressionando meu quadril contra suas nádegas e apertando suas coxas entre minhas mãos com possessão. Suas unhas curtas arranhavam meus braços, descontando aquela minha brutalidade bem-vinda, mas não demoraram a se embrenhar em meus cabelos. Era assim que eu sabia que sua mente entrava em um caminho contrário a tudo aquilo que vinha nos perseguindo durantes aqueles dias.

Ele sabia que eu também carregava a culpa. Eu não estava arrependido, mas era estranho. Eu sabia que tinha uma noiva chorando em algum lugar e sem um pingo de esperanças de sair dessa feliz. Sabia que ela provavelmente estava sendo obrigada também, e que apenas não tinha coragem para se rebelar como eu estava fazendo. Sabia que estava indo contra o fluxo e me jogando brutalmente contra todos os que pensavam não ter escolha a não ser aceitar.

De qualquer forma, não era como se eu fosse desistir daquela minha pequena revolução. Não, ia mostrar quem manda e quem respeita quando o assunto sou eu. Ia contra aquele ideal até o fim e era por isso que, mesmo com um ardor estranho no estômago e os ombros tensos, eu me afundava no sabor de Baekhyun, tentando com todas as minhas forças me perder e fazê-lo se perder também. Nós precisávamos disso.

Precisava dele sendo meu porto seguro agora que a merda toda ia desabar. Porque enquanto ele estivesse ali, eu estaria intacto. Eu estaria bem. Faria sentido. Valeria a pena. Byun Baekhyun era a minha escolha.

E Baekhyun estava em uma luta interna também. Provavelmente sentia aquele mesmo peso sobre os ombros. Ele era agora “o amante”. “O garoto que tirou Minseok da linha.” Qualquer um concordaria que ele estava estragando meu casamento… Mas a verdade era outra. Aquele casamento era a forma mais apelativa de estragar anos do meu relacionamento com Baekhyun e eu não ia deixar isso acontecer.

Era certo que desde aquela primeira vez em que se permitiu deitar sob meu corpo e me deixou descobrir o espaço entre suas pernas, ele não fizera mais questão de ser o ativo daquela relação. Baekhyun gostava de abanar a bunda para mim, gostava de gritar para que eu fosse mais fundo. Mas hoje estava quieto demais, e isso me incomodava.

Via nos olhos escuros que ele estava com a cabeça longe. Talvez fosse por causa daquela sensação de que estava me prejudicando. Baekhyun pensava em desistir. Sabia que isso estava martelando em sua cabeça de modo que ele estava uma bagunça. Segurei seu rosto e fiz com que olhasse para mim, em meus olhos.

Baekhyun podia ser tudo, odiar tudo, gostava de me humilhar, mas desde que eu estivesse bem com isso. Sua intenção nunca foi me machucar de verdade. Talvez ele não me odiasse tanto assim, até, no final das contas ele fazia tudo o que fazia porque nós gostávamos e nos sentíamos bem assim. Eu também amava irritá-lo e me deleitava justamente no prazer que ele sentia. 

“Quer parar?” Eu questionei. Ele revirou os olhos.

“Não ouse.” Rosnou em resposta, me puxando com as pernas para atacar minha boca. “Tem uma única coisa que eu preciso agora, Minseok, e é de você se enterrando em mim até eu gozar.” 

Os lábios prendendo os meus de forma afoita me calaram por alguns segundos, não realmente me convencendo. Contudo, pela forma que gemia e sussurrava pedindo por mais, e pela forma como me olhou como um cãozinho, eu soube que não estava só me agradando. Ele queria. Eu via pela forma como sua respiração batia contra meus lábios, misturando-se à minha enquanto nossos membros se arrastavam, endurecidos, fazendo-nos esquentar naquele tesão já familiar.

Eu apenas sentia essa necessidade de tirar da cabeça dele aquela preocupação boba. No fim das contas, eu tinha três certezas. O mundo cairia hoje. Isso não mudaria nada. Baekhyun ainda era minha escolha e não estava errado em não aceitar que ninguém interferisse nela. 

“Quer fugir comigo? Hm?” Eu sussurrei contra seu ouvido, embrenhando ainda mais nossos corpos entre os lençóis ao roçá-los despudoradamente. Baekhyun tinha seus olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, por onde escapavam alguns gemidos baixos. Seu corpo quente estava sensível, revirando-se sob o meu em busca de contato. Enquanto meu quadril investia contra o de Baekhyun, atritando-se de forma excitante, ele rebolava em resposta, começando a ofegar. “Vamos para outro lugar. Não precisamos contar a ninguém.”

“Eu não sou tão louco...” Ele respondeu, rouco, me afastando de seu corpo apenas o suficiente para abrir de forma afoita o fecho das próprias calças, erguendo o quadril para retirá-las sem sequer precisar de minha ajuda. Depois sentou-se e me puxou para um beijo, mantendo os olhos abertos para me observar e não se surpreendendo quando fiz o mesmo. Os dedos finos acariciaram meu abdome, seus dentes quadradinhos e alinhados puxaram meu lábio inferior com lentidão, enquanto suas mãos agarravam a barra da minha camiseta e a puxavam para cima. Largou meus lábios para terminar de retirá-la e então abraçou outra vez meus ombros, juntando nossos corpos.

“Essa é nova... Você sempre foi mais louco do que eu.” Eu rebati, sorrindo-lhe em encorajamento. Ele riu contra a minha boca, selando meus lábios de forma terna, como há algum tempo não fazia. Eu segurei seu quadril, olhando em seus olhos. “Você não precisa mudar... Eu gosto do jeito que é. Todo errado.”

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, antes de rir sacana e afastar as pernas, tomando uma das minhas mãos para levar aos lábios o meu indicador, beijando-o sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

“Eu não estou mudando em nada.”

“Você é sexy quando não liga para nada.” Eu murmurei, só para vê-lo vermelho. E deu certo. Baekhyun corou envergonhado, apertando minhas bochechas entre os dedos.

“Nós temos que pensar no futuro, Min.”

“Eu já planejei tudo, Baek. Eu, você e um trailer na estrada…”

“Okay, suas ideias são… Não.” Ele riu, e eu não consegui não acompanhar a gargalhada. Ouví-lo rir daquele jeito me tranquilizou, talvez por saber que, por trás daquelas ideias imbecis, havia uma verdade. 

“Eu amo você e quero você, Baekhyun.” Fiz questão de sussurrar contra os ouvidos dele, beijando os lóbulos macios. O silêncio se recheou de uma faceta de Baekhyun que só se mostrava de vez em nunca. A timidez.

“Você não estava a fim de me foder, alguns segundos atrás?”

Seu tom cínico trouxe um sorriso de volta aos meus lábios. E ali estava o Baekhyun que eu conhecia outra vez. Observei os lábios rosados envolverem meu dedo em quase devoção, movendo-o contra a língua quente e molhada. Baekhyun chupava-o enquanto olhava para mim, mas eu não conseguia olhar para nada do que não fosse sua boca em meus dedos. Meu membro pulsara dentro das calças e eu usei a mão livre para estimulá-lo, tentando aliviar um pouco que fosse daquela vontade extrema de me afundar no corpo de Baekhyun.

Retirei o dedo de sua boca, mordendo a boca com a visão perfeita que era seus lábios molhados e inchados. Levei a mão até seu pênis, envolvendo-o com os dedos molhados e apoiando-me no braço livre apenas para ver sua cabeça ser jogada para trás em puro prazer, seu corpo outra vez espalhado contra o colchão. Seus lábios se abriram em um gemido arrastado, enquanto meus dedos subiam e desciam em seu falo, em uma masturbação lenta e torturante. Baekhyun agarrou as unhas outras vez em meu braço, gemendo manhoso. “Minseok, rápido... Eu quero te sentir dentro de mim...”

Eu deixei um riso soprado escapar pelos lábios, tendo o sopro agitando os fios finos da franja de Baekhyun, que lambeu os lábios de uma forma sensual. Um arrepio passou pelo meu baixo ventre apenas em imaginar aquela língua travessa brincando em outros lugares, mas eu conhecia Baekhyun o suficiente para ter plena certeza de que não me chuparia tão cedo. Não enquanto estivesse ansioso para outra coisa.

Soltei seu membro, virando-o de bruços no colchão pelo quadril. Me sentei sobre suas pernas, deixando um tapa de mão aberta na bunda macia, ouvindo-o gemer surpreso, se retesando de forma fodidamente excitante.

“Filho da puta!” Ele reclamou, perdendo a voz irritada para um gemido surpreso quando estalei um segundo tapa em sua bunda, deixando a área avermelhada. Baekhyun podia estar me xingando, mas eu sabia o quanto uns bons tapas o excitavam. Ele afundou-se no travesseiro em expectativa e eu enfiei as mãos por entre suas coxas, apertando-as antes de subir até o meio de suas pernas, provocando sua entrada com os dedos. Me debrucei sobre suas costas para poder distribuir beijos molhados em seu pescoço.

“Como você quer?” Eu perguntei, mantendo o tom baixo bem perto de onde antes havia beijado, trazendo-lhe alguns arrepios. Meus dedos subiram e desceram pela linha de suas costas, adentrando o espaço apertado entre suas nádegas. Esfreguei o indicador contra sua entrada, ainda sem penetrá-lo, percebendo Baekhyun se empinar para mim.

“Você sabe como eu quero, Min...” Ele disse, me olhando por cima do ombro e remexendo a bunda contra meu dedo. Eu o olhei em expectativa, começando a introduzir calmamente o indicador em seu interior. Baekhyun ofegou antes de continuar. “Eu quero bem forte.”

Eu me curvei outra vez para morder sua boca antes de começar a mover meu dedo em seu interior bem lentamente. Ele semicerrara os olhos, olhando-me pelas pequenas fendas e suspirando em deleite. “Assim? A seco?” Eu questionei, apenas para provocá-lo, passando a movimentar meu dedo mais rapidamente em seu interior. “Eu poderia colocar minha língua aqui embaixo também…”

“Anda logo, Minseok!” Ele grunhiu, impaciente, gemendo alto, provavelmente quando resvalei em sua próstata com meu dedo, recostando a testa suada contra o travesseiro. O provoquei por mais alguns segundos, perdido em ouví-lo gemer, até que fosse suficiente. Me afastei para retirar as calças e a cueca e poder finalmente liberar meu membro.

Baekhyun não precisou de nenhum aviso antes de erguer o próprio corpo, apoiando-se nos joelhos e cotovelos e me observando por entre as pernas. Não queria correr o risco de machucá-lo, então molhei os dedos com o lubrificante, me masturbando por alguns segundos antes de segurar os quadris de Baekhyun e penetrá-lo pouco a pouco, ouvindo seus grunhidos doloridos até enfim estar totalmente dentro.

Alguns segundos se passaram até Baekhyun erguer outra vez a cabeça, me olhando por cima dos ombros, ofegante. “O que está esperando?” Ele questionou, me mandando um sorriso confiante antes de, apenas para me provocar, abrir as pernas ainda mais e deitar a cabeça no colchão, rebolando contra meu pênis de uma forma que quase me fazia perder a cabeça. Eu mordi os lábios, segurando um gemido de deleite e apertando seus glúteos entre meus dedos. Temi que estivesse doendo ainda para Baekhyun, mas eu fazia o que ele mandava, e ele queria que eu me movesse.

Não ousei começar lentamente. Já podia ouvir Baekhyun questionando essa decisão e pedindo para que eu me movesse mais rápido se o fizesse, então me apoiei em sua cintura e me arremeti sem hesitação contra seu corpo, ainda que o desse tempo o suficiente para processar o estímulo. Baekhyun gemeu alto, entrelaçando seus dedos nos lençóis bagunçados. Talvez ele gostasse da sensação de ardor no começo de tudo. Não demorou até que começasse a rebolar contra minhas investidas, me incentivando a ir cada vez mais rápido e forte em seu interior.

Não conseguia segurar meus próprios gemidos quando seu canal apertado me acolhia daquela forma. Baekhyun era o único que eu havia fodido em toda a minha vida, mas aquela coisa toda dele ser a pessoa mais sexy que eu já havia visto e cada pequena reação sua quando estávamos transando não me deixavam curioso por outros corpos. Para mim, Baekhyun bastava. Me saciava. Céus, e eu devia estar em uma igreja!

Mas Baekhyun nublou meus pensamentos outra vez quando começou a mover seu corpo contra o meu, apoiando-se outra vez nos braços para poder fazer isso melhor. Sua respiração estava ofegante e seus gemidos entrecortados. Eu não podia ver muito de seu rosto, mas suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas. Ele se virou para me olhar outra vez, lambendo os lábios secos. “Me deixe virar, Minseok... Eu quero mais...” Ele ofegou, me fazendo parar para então me empurrar contra o colchão para que eu me sentasse. Engatinhou até mim e subiu em meu colo, abraçando meu pescoço enquanto me olhava daquele jeito. Como brasa.

Eu passei os braços ao redor de seu corpo suado, recebendo de bom grado seu beijo quando Baekhyun tratou de colar nossas bocas. Mesmo que adorasse a visão de seu corpo exposto quando estava de quatro, não podia negar que ter Baekhyun entre meus braços e sentir seu calor e seus beijos era imensamente melhor. Nós não éramos melosos, nem nada disso, mas eu podia ser secretamente apaixonado por ele, não é?

Ele logo apartou o beijo, sugando a pele de meu pescoço e prendendo-a entre aquelas presas travessas enquanto encaixava sem qualquer resquício de vergonha meu pênis outra vez em sua entrada. Eu voltei a segurar sua cintura, auxiliando-o em seus primeiros movimentos até que tomasse um ritmo acelerado em meu colo, descendo e subindo sobre meu falo de forma a me arrancar mais gemidos necessitados.

Baekhyun não se segurava, usando toda a sua voz já rouca para gemer meu nome diversas vezes, fincando aquelas unhas impiedosas em minha pele, quando os dedos não estavam entrelaçados em meu cabelo, puxando-o sem qualquer pena. Baekhyun gostava de me torturar, era isso.

Seus movimentos ritmados foram substituídos por reboladas ávidas e necessitadas quando ele, por fim, se aproximara de seu ápice. Seus lábios estavam sobre os meus, mas seus gemidos entrecortados e incessantes interrompiam os beijos o tempo todo, de forma que não insisti em aprofundá-lo.

Abracei sua cintura e arremeti meu quadril contra o seu, ajudando-o a se mover e tentando ao mesmo tempo satisfazer meu desejo por mais. Baekhyun não conteve o tom, apertando meu ombro, enquanto meu membro resvalava repetidamente em sua próstata. Levei uma das mãos até seu pênis entre nossos corpos e estimulei-o apenas para aumentar seu prazer. Eu pude sentir seus espasmos quando finalmente se derramou em minhas mãos, sujando também meu abdômen. Não que eu me importasse em sentir seu sêmen em mim. Não existia coisa melhor no mundo do que ver e sentir Baekhyun tendo seu orgasmo.

No entanto, eu ainda estava excitado e segurei sua cintura firmemente, juntando outra vez nossas bocas e então fazendo questão de invadi-la com minha língua, enquanto, ainda arremetendo-me contra seu interior, buscava meu próprio prazer. Baekhyun pousou as mãos trêmulas em meu rosto, entrelaçando sua língua a minha com alguma dificuldade, por causa da respiração escassa. Não demorou para que eu me cansasse daquela posição complicada, jogando-o outra vez na cama para então, sem sequer ter me retirado de seu interior, voltar a estoca-lo com todo o resto das minhas forças.

Baekhyun ainda contraía-se contra meu membro e aquela pressão, adicionada a sua voz rouca em meu ouvido me mandando gozar, me fizeram não conseguir aguentar muito tempo antes de sentir o meu próprio ápice, que viera arrebatador, me enfraquecendo pouco a pouco até eu me sentir quase entorpecido. Baekhyun riu quando caí exausto em seu peito.

“Pensei que duraria mais que isso, Minseok... Está ficando velho?” Ele brincou, enfiando os dedos longos em meu cabelo em um cafuné enquanto eu ainda tentava recuperar minha respiração. Eu me levantei depois de alguns segundos, selando seus lábios de forma rápida antes de me afastar para descansar um pouco. Deitei ao seu lado ainda ofegante, mirando o teto do apartamento antigo em que morávamos.

“O que está dizendo? Eu ainda aguento muita coisa!” Eu rebati, sem realmente me mover para provar nada. Baekhyun fingiu concordar, cutucando minha cintura em provocação. Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, trazendo de volta minhas preocupações. Olhei então para Baekhyun, que devolvera o olhar pesado, suspirando ao entender no que eu estava pensando. Do lado de fora, a tarde já caía com pressa. O tempo estava passando, e aquele dia cansativo ficava para trás. Eu tinha a sensação de que, assim que o outro dia amanhecesse, tudo estaria bem. Como se fosse apenas um último dia de guerra para depois reinar minha paz.

Trouxe Baekhyun para perto, abraçando-o de lado e me acomodando no abraço. Ele encolheu-se, sem me envolver, mas eu me sentia confortado de qualquer forma. Apenas seu perfume suave e sua presença próxima a mim já eram o bastante. Era um daqueles momentos raros em que Baekhyun se permitia receber carinho sem me caçoar, e eu o aproveitei bem.

“O que acha sobre o que eu falei? Podíamos nos mudar daqui para um lugar distante...” Perguntei, em tom ameno, observando as cores amareladas que entravam pelas frestas da cortina. Baekhyun ajeitou-se para me olhar, confuso.

“Estava falando sério?” Ele questionou, parecendo realmente surpreso. Dei de ombros, suspirando. Não quis sustentar seu olhar. Estava com medo demais até para isso.

“De início, não... Mas, pensando melhor, pode ser bom. Eu não quero ficar próximo de gente que eu decepcionei, nem quero ninguém enchendo meu saco. Não quero mais pensar nisso.” Eu tentei explicar mas notava eu mesmo me embolar nas palavras. Não sabia realmente o que dizer. Era estranho. Aquele dia era estranho. Era exatamente o que eu queria e era o que eu não queria de jeito nenhum. Era um paraíso e uma zona de guerra. Era um dia preguiçoso ao lado de Baekhyun e um dia de brigas internas. Era confuso demais.

“Isso parece... É covarde.” Ele disse, virando-se de costas para mim, mas não recusando quando passei os braços ao seu redor outra vez. Eu sabia que era um insulto. Baekhyun era sincero com o que pensava.

“Não é como se nós fossemos perfeitos, Baek... Nós já fugimos de um monte de coisas.” Eu rebati, beijando seu ombro. Ele me olhou outra vez, suspirando com humor e revirando os olhos. O sorriso sacana em seu rosto me deixou um pouco confuso, mas acabei rindo também.

“Você é realmente muito filho da puta, Minseok... Você acabou de largar uma noiva no altar para passar o dia transando com o namorado. E não tem um pingo de vergonha disso.” Ele relembrou, como se a ficha ainda não tivesse caído. No fim, estava rindo do cenário estranho que estávamos vivendo naquele momento. Eu preferi rir também, cansado de ver o lado problemático daquilo tudo.

“Eu repetiria isso todos os dias, se precisasse.” Eu disse, no que era praticamente uma declaração muito melosa para Baekhyun. Bem, se ele entendeu, fingiu que não. Sempre fazia isso. Em algum lugar, meu celular começou a tocar e eu já previa isso há algum tempo, então fingi que não ouvia, passando a distribuir beijinhos provocantes outra vez pelo pescoço de Baekhyun.

“O que você acha de sairmos da Coreia? Eu quero poder te beijar no meio da rua sem ter uma velha gritando que sou repugnante...” Ele deu a ideia, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio preenchido por toques irritantes e insistentes do celular, puxando um travesseiro para colocar sob a cabeça. Me fez sentir um bobo apaixonado e sonhador. Em segredo, é claro, Baekhyun continuaria fingindo que não sabia o tamanho daquele sentimento para lá de afetuoso que eu tinha por ele, e que ele tinha por mim. 

“Mas não vai perder a graça? É tão legal discutir com essas velhas conservadoras...” Eu comentei, sem dar realmente importância a isso. O que importava era a brincadeira.

“A gente encontra uma outra diversão lá. Discutir com religiosos, talvez?” Ele decidiu, então olhando para mim com um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios. “Estou falando sério! Vamos para os Estados Unidos.”

“Eu tenho um primo no Canadá... Acho que é melhor termos pelo menos onde morar...” Eu pensei, sem realmente acreditar que Baekhyun estava concordando comigo em fugir daquele mundinho onde crescemos e nascemos. Era tão fora de hora e impensado... Era, de certa forma, como tudo o que fazíamos, mas era um passo grande demais para a pouca preocupação que depositávamos nele.

“Não seja chato... Você está sendo chato de novo.” Ele reclamou, beliscando minha barriga, e eu segurei suas mãos sobre sua cabeça, olhando em seus olhos castanhos e nada profundos ou essas coisas bregas. Ele estava falando sério. Estava realmente falando sério.

“Quer deixar isso para mais tarde?” Eu questionei, subindo outra vez em seu corpo.

“Quero.” Ele assentiu mordendo os próprios lábios para conter um riso.

“Então, Byun Baekhyun, você aceita passar o resto deste dia nada importante transando com seu namorado?” Eu formalizei, sentindo o coração bater um tanto mais forte. Eu sentia como se estivesse me casando, ou algo assim. Ele gargalhou finalmente, achando graça naquele teatrinho bobo, e passou a língua sobre as presas, sorrindo sacana. 

“Aceito.” 

“Então posso beijar o noivo?”

“Essa não é o tipo de coisa que se pede, Minseok. É o tipo de coisa que simplesmente se faz.”


End file.
